


Claiming What's Theirs

by SniffleDipple



Series: Verdana's Adventures [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Did I do good?, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom!Sans, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-Vagina, F/M, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Skeleton Reader, Slight Bondage, Smut, Teasing, first smut, slight body worship, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniffleDipple/pseuds/SniffleDipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans decides to claim what's rightfully his.</p><p>(Please read notes to understand Reader's appearance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming What's Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is a skeleton with a tail is all you REALLY need to know. But if you want to know more about her appearance it's exactly like this picture:- 
> 
> http://mirriora.deviantart.com/art/Verdana-626340592?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470454273
> 
> But there is supposed to be a crack in her right eye. 
> 
> Anyway, this was my first smut ever and I feel like I can never be innocent again. Note, I've never actually had sex before so sorry if this is a little incorrect. (tho it is like how dogs mate so it wouldn't rly make sense if it was since no one SHOULD kno xD.) Either way thank you for reading!
> 
> THIS ALSO HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY MAIN FIC 'The Extra Fonts'. I JUST WANT PEOPLE TO KNO THAT INCASE THEY THINK THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED!
> 
> Also incase you don't know certain skele parts~:-  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/ca/Human_skeleton_front_en.svg/530px-Human_skeleton_front_en.svg.png

Hard, bony fingers trail down the back of your ribs, and you whimper from the touch.

 

“i don't want to hear a word from that pretty mouth 'o yers...” Sans whispers, his voice deep, warm breath hitting your right cheek. You obey, keeping your mouth shut and pushing your face into the bed, the only thing you see is the wall in front of you.

 

Sans chuckles, and grips one of your lower ribs. You gasp slightly from the pleaseure and the heat that rushes straight to your lower region. You feel your magic flaring up, trying to form an ecto-vagina, but you old back, not wanting to disappoint Sans.

 

You were currently in Sans' room, laying on your stomach, ass up in the air while he mercilessly teases your spine, ribs and pelvis. Your arms are tied behind your back, immobile as Sans continues his attack on you. You wiggle unconsiously, earning a hard slap, right above your coccyx. You whimper a little from the stinging pain, causing Sans to chuckle.

 

“i wouldn't do that again, sweetheart... i'll do what I want with you, and you take it... no moving, no sounds...” You shiver at his deep voice, trying to keep as still as possible. You feel tempted to move again, just to see what he'll do. You play with the thought, but decide against it when you feel his hand starts stroking your lower spine. He does a jacking-off motion with it, and you old back in moans by biting your lower lip hard. Hard enough to draw a little blood (You're not entirely sure how... You're a skeleton after all.)

 

You hear shuffling and you look over to see him pulling his own shorts down to pleasure himself while he watches you suffer. You look at his dick and you almost moan loudly at the sight. It's normal length, but it has a _huge_ girth. Sans just grins at you jacking you both off, but not enough to make it possible to push either of you over the edge.

 

There was no such thing as a quickie in the underground. Monsters were much like dogs, for when they mate, the male's cock would knot inside the females, causing them to stay tied together for at least 20 minutes. The thought turns you on more, and you're now finding it hard to not let your magic just make your ecto-vagina already.

 

It seems Sans notices your struggle and takes pity on you, tapping the area above your coccyx to indicate that you're allowed. The magic flows from your eye, down your vertabra, to your Lumbar vertebrae and stops below your coccyx, where it takes shape. You're positively dripping, and Sans chuckles again, placing a finger on your folds.

 

“damn, sweetheart. you need it bad don't you?” You nod hastily, earning another chuckle. He slides one of his fingers down your women hood, causing you to squeak. He lets that slide for now, and brings his hand away from you. He grabs your hip bones and pulls you towards his crotch. He doesn't enter you yet, just sliding his thick cock along your entrance and clit, teasing you. You gasp out, unable to hold a long moan that escapes you.

 

Sans grabs a hold of your head, shoving you deeper into the bed, muffling your yelp of surprise.

 

“god, you're so beautiful... you want me to fuck you, sweetheart? huh..? you want me to shove my fat cock up your pussy, fill you up...?” You make a muffled 'uh-huh', making your tail higher and to the side, giving him full access. He chuckles while watching you, “look at you, letting me take you like this... you're so amazing... how did I ever find you...?” You whimper at his mix of dirty talk and praises.

 

He holds your hips in place as he lines his cock up with your entrance, and you ready yourself. He suddenly and quickly pushes himself into you and you squeal from the burst of pleasure that came with it. He doesn't give you time to adjust to his (giant) size as he starts fucking you hard and fast, draping himself over your back.

 

“fuck, sweetheart... your so tight~...shit, ah... ahh... that's it... take-take all of me...” he moans out. He starts thrusting at rabbit speed, making it impossible to stay still in the position you're currently in. You moan, trying to keep still as he pounds into you from behind.

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Saans~! Please!” You beg. He growls and bites your clavicle, causing you to cry out. You feel blood drip down but you don't care right now. He thrusts impossably harder, and he starts rubbing your pelvic girdle. You feel the heat in your non-exsistent stomach grow unbearable.

 

“you gonna come for me...? c'mon babe... i want you to come...” And you do. You come _Hard_. You practically scream as you tighten around him, and he curses a few times whilst he continues pounding into you. You whine from overstimulation, but it doesn't last long as he yells out, and forces his huge knot into you with one last thrust.

 

You feel his cock and knot expand slightly to stay tied with you, and you whimper. He stays on top of you, panting, unable to move incase pulling the tie would hurt you. You don't move either, to worn out to be able to even mutter a word. You then feel a tongue start licking at the wound on your clavicle affectionatly, and you purr in approval.

 

You both stay like that for about an hour, occasionally giggling at a pun once in a while. He's still cumming inside you and you're beginning to find it hard to stay standing on your two hind legs while Sans puts all of his weight on your back. So, you opt to just force you both to flop down on your sides to get more comfortable as you wait for his knot to finish.

 

Eventually, it does, and he pulls out of you, only to twist you around so your facing him, and snuggle into you more. You giggle, and return the embrace, a smile on your face.

 

You were so lucky to have found him.

 


End file.
